Westphall:What Tommy Westphall Universe is not
The is an encyclopedia and as such, there are certain things that the is not. What the is not # A wiki is not paper. Therefore, this wiki doesn't have a size limit. Consequently, the kind of information that might be included is different than a paperback encyclopedia. # The is not a thief. While some places state copying and pasting articles, or sections of articles, is appropriate; the TWU does not allow copying and pasting of any material into articles that is more than a short phrase. Rewrite paragraphs into your own words. If you think an article belongs on the TWU, leave a message on Lady Aleena's talk page asking her to import the article. The article will be reviewed and imported if it belongs here. # The is not Wikipedia. Our policies state that this wiki is intended to present information from the and is not to present an excess of "real world" information. Related to this, articles here should be named as per their use in the the , and not be named in the same manner as Wikipedia. # The is not a file depository. While there is no shortage of space here, it should not be used for storing personal material unrelated to the project. (This includes your personal User page.) Uploaded files or articles that are not directly related to an article will be deleted immediately. # The is not an image gallery. The wiki has a finite supply of disk space and bandwidth – although there is plenty available at the moment, do not upload collections of images for the sole purpose of displaying them. Make sure they have a clear link and purpose in an article. # The is not an internet television or video portal. The does not host or link to full episodes, films, or videos. # The is not a mirror. Articles and contributions must be released under our content license. # The is not a comprehensive guide. The is not a comprehensive guide for every television series and character in those television series that are part of the Universe. There are other Fandom wikis better suited for that. What the articles are not # Simple dictionary-type definitions. Except for those articles that have barely any information about them available, the articles should be written like an encyclopedia not a dictionary. As such short articles that include only one or two sentences should probably go in a different, larger page if possible. # Collections of images. Articles are not for simple collections or collages of images – they must have an article to accompany and describe them. # Fanfiction. Articles are not for fanfiction. A section for fanfiction is forthcoming. # Advertising for websites. If your personal site focuses on the same subject as an article, then it may be acceptable to add the site to a list of external links in that article. However, use your judgment and make sure that the context is appropriate – spamming is not tolerated. In addition, pages on unofficial web sites are too subjective... this is an encyclopedia, not a directory. Our focus is on what we see on TV, not what websites we like to hang out at.''' Note This policy has been modified from What Memory Alpha is not and What Law and Order Wiki is not. Category:Policy